


Forced To

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Breeding, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Restraints, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jared kidnaps Jensen and decides to keep him, forcing him to feed Jared's pups.





	1. Forced Nursing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anonymous prompt: There was this story a few years ago. Jensen is kidnapped by Jared to feed little Puppies. Jared talks about keeping him or knotting breeding him for himself.
> 
> Sequel Please? 
> 
> This is the original story: Wet Nurse by LittleSparrow69 - it’s a great read. http://archiveofourown.org/works/1074824 and I hope I did this justice.

Chapter 1

Forced Nursing

Jensen woke, finding himself still on the floor where Jared had fucked him earlier that night. He tucks himself into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible. Maybe Jared wouldn’t notice him. He’s been hoping that for a while now. He’s lost track of the days, weeks, possibly months Jared has been keeping him against his will. His own personal wet nurse for the six pups Jared had with his previous mate, the one who had died in birthing the pups. 

Had Jensen know the real reason for Jared’s online request for breast milk, he would have refused. He chastises himself, should have stuck to the fetish clubs, with his known clients. But, he’d decided to take a risk and now here he was, a prisoner of a twisted individual, forced to feed hungry pups, allow them access to every inch of his body. Nothing was his own anymore, not even his own orgasm. That was ruled by Jared as well. 

He is owned by Jared, body and soul now. He feels the hot tears on his cheeks and brings a shaky hand up to wipe at them. He feels movement and Jared stirs next to him. He forces himself to still his own body, breathing in shallow breaths hoping Jared wouldn’t wake. His luck is still against him.

Jared reaches out to him, caressing his cheek, wiping at the tears. “What’s wrong my pretty?” Jared asks, rolling onto his side to look at Jensen. “Still haven’t made the adjustment yet? You’re mine. My pups need you and soon, you’ll have your own litter to take care of.” Jared reaches over, runs a hand over Jensen’s stomach, rubbing circles over the skin.

Jensen had hoped that once the pups turned one, Jared would let him go. Pups only stayed in their wolf form for the first year of their lives. It was easier for them that way, to latch on to their parent to suckle from, for protection and to be carried. It also enable them to be rough and tumble pups rather than babies who needed a human for every little thing.

“Please just let me go,” Jensen whispers, begging for Jared to listen to him. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

“Of course you won’t, because you’re not going anywhere, especially since I breed you last night. Your scent is already changing. You’re pregnant with my pups,” he says, nosing at Jensen’s neck, pulling him against his body.

Jensen turns away, feeling sick to his stomach at Jared’s words. He runs a hand over his stomach, wondering if what Jared said was true, hoping he was wrong. Only time will tell. He knows at this point, even if he isn’t pregnant now, Jared will make sure he is soon and either way, he is never getting away. He lets his body go lax against Jared’s warmth, mind wandering into the fuzzy after effects of the drug Jared regularly gives him. This is all a dream, has to be his mind supplies him as a way to help him cope.

Jensen wakes with a start, trying to move, only to find he can’t. Jared has lifted him onto the bed, securing his wrist to the slats of the bed. He pulls against them knowing Jared is thorough, giving enough slack as not to hurt him but he is bound to the bed. He closes his eyes as he feels the first pup against his skin, tiny whiskers scratching against his sensitive nipple as a little sandpaper tongue rubs over the bud, latching on. He gasps as the pup suckles, taking its fill of him. 

“There you go, sweetheart,” Jared murmurs as he helps another latch on to the other sensitive nipple. Jensen rolls his head from side to side in an attempt to get Jared to stop. He needs a break from the onslaught against his engorged nubs. He feels paws on his stomach as one pup is plopped down against his smooth skin.

He feels movement and the bed dips next to him from the weight of Jared. “You can do this on your own or I can use the straps on your legs,” Jared whispers against the shell of his ear. Jensen’s eyes fly open, knowing what Jared means and he lets his legs fall open, giving the pup easy access to his ass. “So beautiful, so receptive.” Jared runs a hand down his thigh and chuckles at the choked off gasp from him. “Maybe a pillow to help lift you up, hmm?”

Through slitted eyes he watches as Jared reaches across him, dragging a pillow down and tucking it under his hips lifting his ass slightly off the bed. He bucks as he feels Jared’s hand on his cock, bringing it to life.

“That’s right, just let go, enjoy it.” Strong fingers spread precum over his slit and rim and he feels a wet nose inching its way to his ass, tongue lapping at him.

Jensen’s mouth goes slack, eyes closing as he lets himself drift as arousal consumes him. He groans as the two suckling from his nipples are removed, only to be replaced by two more eager mouths, tongues lapping over his nubs. The last of the pups leans against him, trying to climb onto his hip in search of his leaking cock. He hears a high-pitched whine and wonders if it is coming from him or the pup.

“Shh, little one.” He can hear Jared’s voice through the hazy fog of his mind. Feels Jared’s hand move off of his weeping cock and he whines from the loss of friction. He hears a chuckle as Jared lowers the last pup down on him, tiny tongue lapping at the precum from his throbbing cock.

“Please,” he breathes out, feeling like he is going to fly apart if the sensations overloading his body don’t stop soon. He forces himself to stay still, careful not to dislodge any of the pups lapping or suckling at his body. He feels Jared’s hand on his cheek, caressing him as if Jared were his lover, not his captor. He fights the desire to not lean into it, to enjoy the feeling of Jared’s touch.

The little mouths, tongues lapping at him, suckling at him, whiskers twitching against him are overwhelming, driving him insane. He can’t fight, can’t stop himself as his orgasm rips through him, leaving him boneless against the bed.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re like this, when you let yourself go, give in to the pleasure that you feel,” Jared whispers, lips ghosting over his ear before a tongue flicks out, runs over his earlobe before sucking it in between warm lips, teeth biting down sending a tendril of desire through his body. 

“Uh, ugghh . . .” Jensen turns his head, giving in to Jared, unable to fight him anymore as he feels the pup that had been lapping at his cock now moving to his belly where his cum has splattered on him. One pup soon becomes two, then three and then four. He hears scampering and whining as the two ups on the floor cry at being away from their litter-mates and his body. 

The bed shifts as Jared reaches down, picking up the pups and placing them on the bed. He feels two little snouts nosing at him before climbing on him to join the rest. He feels the pressure of their bodies weighing him down, anchoring him to his own body and the bed. 

He is vaguely aware of Jared herding the pups into the adjoining room before returning to him. He feels Jared’s fingers working the restraints holding him in place. He feels the strong fingers circle around one wrist, then the other as Jared rubs at the reddened skin. Helping to bring feeling back into his wrist. Soft lips kiss the tender flesh, almost lovingly. 

“Here, drink,” Jared says as he helps to raise Jensen’s head from the pillow, placing a glass of water to his lips. He drinks, greedily, not caring if it is laced with whatever drug Jared has been giving him. He just wants to float, float in the bliss from his orgasm, float away from his own body.

He feels warmth washing over his body as Jared cleans him. So caring, he thinks as he drifts off to sleep. The last thing he remembers is Jared’s lips against his forehead, soft lips kissing him before murmuring to him, ‘sleep now sweetheart . . .’


	2. Forced Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared mates and collars Jensen.

Chapter 2

Forced Mating

Jensen wakes at hearing movement in the room, he blinks at the light streaming in, tries to look around and groans when he sees Jared standing over him, glass of orange juice in his hand.

“Hello sweetheart. Thirsty?” He asks before bringing the glass to Jensen’s parched lips. The juice isn’t drugged, there is no need to any longer. The pups no longer need to latch onto his body, only Jared. Jared touching him, rubbing his sensitive nubs, milking him daily. The pups still drink his milk but from cups now. They call him Daddy, call Jared Papa. Jared tells them they are a family.

The six pups play at his feet, never straying far from him. They’re nearly a year old now, tumbling little pups, full of energy. They wear him out. His belly is swollen with his own pups. Jensen rubs his belly, feels the movement as the pups shift in him. Forced to breed. Soon, he will have pups of his own. Jared loves that fact. Adding to his pack, the unruly brood playing on the floor.

He doesn’t leave the house. There’s no need to. Besides, where would he go? Jared takes care of everything. Provides for them all. He’s collared and claimed, bite mark to show the world, if he went out. Jared has been trying to coax him out, knows Jensen won’t run, he has nowhere to go. His apartment is long gone, his past clients are gone as well. 

He’s Jared’s. He makes sure to keep the house clean, takes care of the pups, their pups as Jared calls them. He makes sure that dinner is on the table when Jared returns home. He’s never accompanied Jared to his work but he knows what he does and where he goes during the week. Jared owns his own company, sets his own hours and makes plenty of money to make sure they want for nothing. He used to want, for his freedom but he’s resigned to the fact that he will never have that. They both know he’d never leave his own pups behind and Jared would never allow him to leave with them. 

He’s come to love the six pups. They’re his now as much a Jared’s. He’d never leave them and they both know that. He looks down at them fondly, one is climbing his leg, trying to get his attention. He reaches down and plucks the pup up from the floor. He hears a small giggle as the pup wiggles against him.

“Settle down little one,” Jensen whispers as he carries the pup with him. It’s time to get dinner ready. Jared will be home in two hours. First he has to feed the pups, then get dinner ready for Jared and himself. He sets the pup down in the kitchen as he pulls out the homemade baby food he makes every other day for them. Thankfully they’re not picky eaters, they hardly ever refuse what Jensen makes for them but they do like to make a mess. He takes down the bowls, six of them to fill. He makes sure that each bowl has the same amount. 

He lets himself think over that memory from a few weeks ago. He never wants a repeat of the time when one pup got less. It wasn’t a pretty scene, the pups screaming, throwing their bowls and their food. He had been covered in food when Jared came home. The kitchen had been a mess. Jared had taken one look at them, laughed and then helped him wrangle the pups. He’d been so afraid when the door opened, looking up to see Jared’s form filling the doorway to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry,” he said, breath catching in his throat. Jared had never hit him but he knows what the man is capable of. He’s been drugged by Jared, strapped down to a bed by him. Used by Jared, forced by him to breed. Instinct took over, he stepped away from the pups and Jared, covering his own pregnant belly.

“It’s fine, every pup makes a mess. Let’s get them cleaned up,” Jared said as he scooped up three food covered pups and brought them into the bathroom to be bathed. Jensen picked up one as Jared returned, suit covered in food, picking up the other two and corralling them into the bathroom, plopping them into the tub and taking the one in Jensen’s arms from him.

Jared reached out and pulled him against his chest. Kissed him on the forehead. “Go get yourself cleaned up. I’ve got them.” Jared kissed him again before sending him out of the bathroom. He heard the tub filling and Jared telling the pups to settle down so he could bathe them. While he himself slipped into what was now their bedroom to strip off his food covered clothes and wash up. 

“Well, that’s done, pups and kitchen are clean. They’re settled in their room, playing happily.” Jared said as he entered the bedroom, stripping off his own soiled clothing. “So, care to tell me what happened?” 

“One of the pups’ bowls had less food. The next thing I knew food and bowls were being thrown,” Jensen said, not daring to meet Jared’s eyes.

Jared stood before him, fully naked. “Look at me,” he said, voice commanding.”I know the way we started out was . . . unconventional. But, I would never hit you. I had hoped you realized that by now.” He watched at Jensen shook his head yes in response. “Come here.”

Slowly, Jensen moved toward Jared coming to stand in front of him, feeling Jared running a large hand over the swell of his naked belly. “Get on the bed,” Jared said and a soft growl rumbled from his chest.

Jensen scrambled to get onto the bed, to present himself to Jared. On his hands and knees, ass up in the air. He felt his body beginning to produce slick, readying him for Jared. Movement behind him and the touch of Jared’s hands against his thighs made him gasp. 

Jensen leaned down, flattening his shoulders against the mattress, lifting his ass up for Jared. He felt Jared’s fingers running over his rim, wetting them with his slick before pressing in, opening him. He panted at the feeling of being opened, the feeling of the slide of fingers back and forth. He whined at the emptiness he felt when Jared pulled his fingers out, only to grunt when Jared pushed his cock in, fulling him. His fingers scrabbled on the bed, trying to find purchase as Jared pulled out, only to thrust back in. He screamed when Jared pushed his knot into him stretching him wide open. Even after all this time, it still felt like Jared would rip him in two when he knotted him. 

”You’re so beautiful. Love you like this, hanging off my knot,” Jared growled against the nape of Jensen’s neck. Lips kissing at the soft skin, tongue running over the claiming bite. “Who do you belong to?” 

“You,” Jensen gasped out as he felt Jared’s hand reaching around to palm his hard cock. Jared’s fingers rubbing over the sensitive head, spreading precum along the shaft, making the slip and slide of skin against skin sweeter. “I belong to you,” he cried out as his orgasm hit, spilling cum on Jared’s hand and the bed.

“Mine” Jared growled out as his orgasm built, spilling cum into Jensen’s body. He heard Jensen panting as he rocked his hips back and forth, his knot hitting against Jensen’s prostate. He felt the shudder that worked itself through Jensen’s body, an after effect of his orgasm. He rolled them onto their sides, taking pressure off of Jensen’s pregnant belly. He brought his hand up to his mouth, licking at the cum before putting the covered fingers against Jensen’s lips.

His tongue darted out, kitten-licking at Jared’s fingers He parted his lips, letting Jared push his fingers into his mouth so he could lick them clean of his own cum; tasting the bitter saltiness of himself.

Jared pulled his fingers from Jensen’s mouth with a wet pop. “Get some rest, we’ll be like this for a while,” he said, pulling Jensen close to his body, resting a protective hand over the swell of Jensen’s belly, rubbing circles on the stretched skin. 

“Hmm,” Jensen responded, his body pliant after his orgasm. The feel of Jared’s hand was soothing, lulling him to sleep. He turned his face into Jared’s shoulder, kissing the skin. “Love you,” he whispered and a smile spread across his lips as Jared kissed his cheek. He heard the faint ‘love you, Jensen,’ as he drifted off.


	3. Forced Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared breeds with Jensen

Chapter 3

Forced Breeding

He’s so close to birthing their pups. His back hurts and it’s hard to move. At times he’s unsteady on his feet, feeling like he’s about to pitch forward from the swell of his stomach. Jensen finds himself needing to lay down more and more, not liking that the pups need him and he can’t care for them. 

“Jensen?” Jared calls to him from another room in their home. He hears footsteps as Jared walks into their room, the scampering of feet behind him as the pups follow. One bounds past Jared’s legs and launches itself onto the bed, landing half on and half off Jensen.

“Uff!” Jensen cries out at the sudden impact. 

“Jacey, get off Daddy!” Jared scolds. She pouts but does as she’s told, slipping to the floor to stand by the bed. Jared reaches down to rub her head before checking on Jensen. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just wasn’t expecting a missile to launch itself at me,” he says, trying to roll onto his side to get up. He’s like a turtle on its back, moving but not getting anywhere. He gives up with a disgusted sigh at himself.

He hears the chuckle coming from Jared. “Hold on, I’ll help you up,” he says as he extends his hands to Jensen, pulling him up into a sitting position before pulling him to his feet.

“Do we have to go?” 

Jared looks over at him, casting him a glance that that tells him ‘yes, they have to go’. “Really? We’ve been through this already. It’s the company party, the one I own. I want to show of my pups and you.” Jared pulls him into his arms, kissing along his neck, running a finger over Jensen’s collar.

Jared collared him after the first time he bred him. It had been a simple black leather collar, nothing special. It chafed at first against his skin. He hated it when Jared had placed it around his neck at claiming him. The sound of the clasp being locked had nearly brought him to his knees. Now, he can’t imagine himself without it, the knowledge that he belongs to Jared, with Jared. This one that he wears now was made specially for him. It’s a deep green to match his eyes with ‘J Padalecki’ stitched in silver. Jared had placed it around his neck when the pregnancy test showed positive he was with pups. 

When Jensen had told Jared he loved him, Jared did something unexpected, almost never heard of between an alpha and an omega. Jared got them matching rings. They each wore a silver ring, etched with the infinity sign and a J on either side of it in black, on their left ring finger. At times Jensen still can’t believe that their feelings for each other resulted in love. At first he never thought he would ever feel anything but contempt and hatred for Jared. But over time and feeling their pups grow and move in his own body those feelings changed, became a form of love. Now they were mated, bonded to each other.

“Fine, are the pups ready?” Jensen asks rolling his eyes at not being able to talk Jared out of dragging him along.

“Yes, the last time I checked. But it has been a few minutes so it’s anyone’s guess if they’re even still dressed,” Jared says as he grabs hold of Jensen’s hand and pulls him from their room to the living room to find the pups sitting quietly, waiting for their parents.

“Well, miracles do happen,” Jensen says when he sees them, still dressed and clean.

“Yeah, they do,” Jared agrees, a fond smile on his face as he looks at his family. When he first put his plan in to motion, to find a wet nurse for his pups after his first mate died in childbirth, he never thought any of this would happen, especially for them to fall in love with each other.

They hustle the pups out of the house and into the vehicle for the drive to Jared’s office. There’s minimum fuss from any of the pups as they get into their car seats and Jared and Jensen strap them in with a kiss to their foreheads. 

It hits Jensen on the drive that this will be the first time he and the pups will actually be seen by others. He feels his palms become clammy at the thought and looks over at Jared, his unease showing.

Jared reaches over, takes Jensen hand in his, overlooking its clamminess and gives it a squeeze. “It’s going to be fine. Everyone is going to love you and our pups,” he says as he pulls into the parking lot of Padalecki Architecture and Construction.

Jared put the vehicle in park, comes around to help Jensen out before they enact the mass exodus of the pups. The six line up, waiting impatiently to move. They wait for one of their parents to give them the signal that they can walk, move in even the slightest way.

“Okay, everyone hold hands,” Jared says, extending his hand to one of the pups, watching as each one takes hold of their siblings hand, ending with Jacey taking Jensen’s hand. Jared leads the way, followed by his family He ushers them into the large building, introducing them as they go along.

Jensen just smiles and nods his head. There’s no way he’ll ever remember anyone’s name. “Come on out back, there’s a bounce house the pups can play in,” Jared says, pulling them along. He smiles when they reach the back door and the pups squeal in excitement. He lets go of the tiny hand he’s holding, Tristan, so the pups can run. He watches as they blitz attack the bounce house, barely stopping to shed their shoes. “Take it easy in there. There are other little ones playing,” he calls after them. He watches as Tristan, Jacey, Jules, Joshua, Thomas and Brett bounce, jump and tumble into each other. 

Jared pulls Jensen to him, cradling him protectively in his arms. He can feel Jensen trembling. “You’re okay. No one know how this started between us but they know I love you. Your picture is on my desk, along with the pups,” he whispers into Jensen’s hear and hears the tiny gasp from Jensen’s lips.

“What do I say if anyone asks how we met?” Jensen ask, turning to look at Jared. He’s afraid of saying the wrong thing.

“Tell them we met, it was a rocky start but we’re in a mated and bonded relationship.” Jared tells him as someone approaches them. Jared introduces the man, Mark to Jensen. 

“This is a great spread you put on for the employees, boss,” Mark says, waving a hand over the area. There’s the bounce house along with a craft and game areas for anyone who has brought their pups. Picnic tables have been set up along with tables lining the back of the building where food is being served. Next to the tables is a barbecue pit; Jared has the food catered every year.

“Glad you and your family could attend,” Jared says, shaking the man’s hand. “This is my mate, Jensen.” Jared looks at Jensen, watching him blush.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Mark says.

Jensen mumbles a ‘nice to meet you, too’. Jensen smiles, there isn’t a lot he can say. He’s at a loss as to what to do or say and he doesn’t know anyone here aside from Jared.

They have to drag the pups from the bounce house to get them to eat. They’re not allowed to go back to bounce or play unless they eat the food in front of them. Reluctantly they do as they’ve been told and then Jared sets them free, watches as the run back to the bounce house.

“Wow, Jared, four boys and two girls and more on the way.” Tom says, eyeing Jensen and their brood.

“I’m a very lucky man,” he says, placing an arm around Jensen’s waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Other employees come over to talk to them. Jensen knows they’re being polite, thanking their boss but they’re also intrigued by Jared’s mate. He smiles, says hello, answers their questions, all the while holding on to Jared. Finally he breaks away. “I’m going to check on the pups,” he says, leaving Jared in a conversation with someone whose name he can’t remember.

Jared looks over to see Jensen trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. “Excuse me, Tina. I think it’s time for me to take my family home” He gives his receptionist a hug before walking over to Jensen, extends a hand to help him to his feet. “Come on, let’s wrangle the pups and get you home. You look tired.” 

“I am,” Jensen says. They’ve been at the company party for over three hours. He’s tired, can’t find a comfortable position to sit in and he just doesn’t feel right. Maybe things will be better once they get home, get the pups down and he can put his feet up, Jensen thinks to himself.

Jared lets his employees know they’re leaving, he wrangles the protesting pups and gets everyone back into their vehicle and home. The pups have quieted down, knowing that when Papa says something, no amount of fussing will change his mind. 

Once home and inside, they get the pups ready for bed; washed, dressed in pajamas, tucked in to bed with kisses. Jensen leaves the nightly story to Jared in favor of trying to get some rest. 

He lays on the bed, trying to get comfortable but can’t. He feels a dull ache in his back. The ache persists, moving to his stomach. He rubs his belly, trying to soothe away the pain that’s only intensifying. He feels the need to pee, forcing himself to his feet and drags himself to the bathroom. He’s barely in the room before he feels a wetness between his legs, looks down to see a puddle on the floor.

“Jared!” He calls, panic laced in his voice. He can hear Jared’s footsteps as he runs into their room.

“Jensen?” 

Jensen turns to see Jared standing in the doorway. “It’s time, the pups are coming,” he says, cradling his belly with his arms. 

Jared moves into action, placing a towel over the puddle, helping Jensen out of his soiled clothing, covering the bed with towels and helping Jensen over to lay down. He rubs Jensen’s belly, soothing circles against the pain of contractions.

“Ahhh!” Jensen screams as he’s hit with contraction after contraction. The pain is intense, bringing tears to his eyes. “Make it stop!” He cries out, squeezing Jared’s hand. “Need to push,” he pants out.

Jared moves to the edge of the bed, staying in between Jensen’s bent legs. “You can do this and I’m right here to help you.” Jared says, offering words of love and encouragement to Jensen. He holds Jensen’s hand as Jensen pushes, his body trying to birth the pups. 

“I can see the head. Just a little more. One more push should do it.” Jared hears Jensen scream as the first pup is pushed from his body. Jared lifts the tiny body from between Jensen’s legs, wraps the pup in a towel.

“A boy!” 

Jensen throws his head back against the pillows. He’s drenched in sweat having just birthed his first pup. He wants to rest but can’t. The need to push again is overwhelming. He pants through another contraction, feeling the pup moving in his body, wanting to be born. He pushes as the contraction ends, screams from the searing pain as the pup breaches his birthing hole. He can feel the body slip from his, watches as Jared places the first pup next to him to pick up their newest one and sighs in relief. The birthing is over; they have two new pups.

“A girl. We have a boy and a girl,” Jared says as he wraps the little pup in a towel. 

“Please.” Jensen says, reaching out, needing to hold both pups to his body. He watches as Jared smiles, places their little girl in his arms and picks up their boy to give him as well. Jensen places kisses on their foreheads, closing his eyes and breathing in their scents. He’s in heaven, holding his pups in his arms.

The bed moves as Jared comes to sit next to them. He runs a wet cloth over Jensen’s face and head, washing away the sweat. 

“Thank you for giving them to me. For loving me after everything,” Jared whispers to him before kissing him and their pups.

“I don’t know how it happened but I love you and our pups, all of them,” he says, looking into Jared’s eyes. “So, they need names.” 

“Well, how about Ross for our boy. Tristan has my middle name so it seems only fair,” Jared says, rubbing a finger over the male pup’s cheek.

“Yeah, I like that,” Jensen says, kissing Ross on the same cheek. “What about Eve?” He asks, hopeful that Jared will like the name. He looks at Jared, sees a smile on his face.

“It’s perfect for her,” Jared says, kissing Eve’s tiny cheek.

“Well, Ross, Eve, you’re finally here. Your Papa and I are so happy to finally meet you,” he says a smile on his face. “Jared, should we wake the pups, let them know about these two?”

“No, let’s just enjoy them before the chaos of adding the rest of the brood to the mix,” he says, wrapping Jensen and the pups in his arms, pulling them close to his chest. “Rest, because when tomorrow comes, we may never sleep again.”


End file.
